vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wiggles: Wiggle Around the Clock VHS 2006
FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Attention! *International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution or copyrighted motion pictures can result in serve criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has express its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Opening Logos * Hit Entertainment - www.hitentertainment.com Opening Previews *The Wiggles: Splish Splash Big Red Boat Opening Titles * "The Wiggles: Wiggle Around the Clock" Ending Credits * The Wiggles * Murray Wiggle - Murray Cook * Jeff Wiggle - Jeff Fatt * Anthony Wiggle - Anthony Field * Greg Wiggle - Greg Page * Captain Feathersword - Paul Paddick * Dorothy the Dinosaur - Lyn Stuckey * Wags the Dog - Kristy Talbot * Henry the Octopus - Katherine Patrick * Wiggly Dancers and Friendly Pirate Crew: Brett Clarke, Ryan De Saulnier, Sam Moran, Ben Murray, Adrian Quinnell, Alfonso Rinaldi, Lyn Stuckey, Lucy Staurt, Kristy Talbot * Children: Alex Dudkin, Benjamin Forneste, Edwyn Kane, Faryal Habib, Joshua Garrad, Kriti Gupta, Mia Clarke, Oscar Ng, Rachel Tibbertsma, Riley Rand, Seamus Clarke, Serena Olatona, Zachary McCloskey * Executive Producers: The Wiggles * Producer/Director: Paul Field * Choreographer: Leeanne Ashley * Director of Photographer: Borce Damcevski * Assistant Directors: Peter Dudkin, Colin Purnell * Production Manager: Jeniffer Cormody * Production Assistant: Kim Clelland * Set Design - Geoff Morrison, Paul Field * Gaffer: Derek Jones * Best Boy: Matt Russell * Cameras: Rob Joseph, Greg Parish * Camera Assistant: Micah Walker * Crane Operator: John Abbott, Chris ABittcon, Gordon Dein * Crane Op. Assistant: Peter Shepphard, Jesse Flaherty * Set Construction: Chris Colwell, Inspyr Designs * Sound Recordist: Emanuel Ruggerri, Sean Cefai, Mark Tarpey * Playback: Alex Keller * Staging: Vince Pace * Runner: Liam Moran * Wardrobe: Maria Petrozzo, DJacinta Hennessey, Melinda Voss * Props: Jenny Cheeseman * Stills Photographer: Gary Johnson * Make-up Artists: Joanne Dudkin, Kellie Gray, Louise Fitzgerald * Cartering: Mikalela Field, Mariel Munoz, Mikalina's Cafe. 198 St. john Rd Glebe NSW * Animation: Plaster Wax - Roger Maddams, Tony Pittorino, Chris Walker * Post Production at: Sydney Film & TV Studios by Digital Sports Productions - www.digitalsports.com.au * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * We Like to Say Hello ** M.Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G.Page ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Henry's Underwater Big Band ** J. Field ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Having Fun at the Beach ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Bing Bang Bong ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page, J. Field ** (Wiggly Tunes) * Wake Up Jeff ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Bucket of Dew (Paddy Condon from Cobar) ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Romp Bomp a Stomp ** MM. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * A Frog Went a Walking ** Tad. arr. M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Take a Trip Out on the Sea ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?) ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * We're Playing a Trick on Captain ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Have a Happy Birthday Captain ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * I Can Do So Many Things ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Guess What? ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Wave to Wags ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page, J. Field ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Havenu Shalom Alechem ** Trad. Arr. M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Walking on the Moon ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page, J. Field, D. Lindsay, P. Paddick ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Pipers Waltz ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, Greg Page ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) *The Wiggles Would Like to Thank: The Cook, Fatt, Field and Page Families, Cameron Gregory and all at Sandringham Yacht Club, Fred Gaffney, Kate Carroll, Stuart, Lim, Kelly and Anna Grazia Maria, Barry Moore and Leanne Williams at Wiggly Tunes, Diana O'Neill Publicity, Nina Stevenson, Stevenson Court Lawyers, Banki Haddock Fiora Lawyers, Adam Jeffrey at Fit Sponsorship, Grahame Grassby, Clive Hodson, Janine Burdeu, Kendall Murphy, Kate Watson, Martin Robertson, Melissa Dominguez, Lee Holmes and and all at the ABC, Chris Chardi, Vaneessa Hollins, Belinda McElroy, Katrina Ross, Frances Smith, Nicola Dawson and all at Roadshow, Dianne James and Rebekka Fairwether and all at Digital Pictures, Linda Kitchen at Mation Guitars, Charlie Caminaa, Debbie Ries, Sue Bristol-Beddingfield, Jodi Randall, Stacey Yates, Ellen Hedges, Kasey Blassingame, Denise Landry, Janet Thompson, Sloanne Coleman and all at HIT Entertainment in the USA, Gavin Metcalfe, Rob Dhanni and all at HIT Entertainment in the UK * Special Thanks to: Mike Conway - General Manager Business Affairs, The Wiggles, The Wiggles Office Staff, Michelle Ahern, Carmelina Arcella, Toby Davis, LIam Donaghy, Cressida Downey, Domenic Di Mento, Alex Keller, Jaroslav Kyral, Sarah McCloskey, Oliver Morton-Evans,Pablo Munoz, Ben Murrow, Tony Reioseco, Kate Tibbertsma, Mark Vranjkovic * The Wiggles use Australian Made Mation Guitars: Mation * A Big thank you to all the children and parents who listen to ourmusic and come to our shows. we hope you all keep on wiggling. * Visit us at www.thewiggles.com.au *The Wiggles *(P) 2006 The Wiggles Pty Ltd. Sound Recording Made by The Wiggles Pty Ltd. Manufactured and distributed by Roadshow. First published 2005 in Australia by the Australian Broadcasting Corporation. Made in Australia. © 2006 the Australian Broadcasting Corporation. The Wiggles, Dorothy the Dinosaur, Henry the Octopus, Captain Feathersword, Wags the Dog and Big Red Car are trademarks of The Wiggles Pty ltd. Closing Previews *The Wiggles: Here Comes the Big Red Car *Barney: Let's Go Series *Barney: Can You Sing That Song? Closing Logos * Hit Entertainment - www.hitentertainment.com Category:2006 Category:VHS Category:Hit Entertainment Category:The Wiggles